marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Norman Osborn (Earth-11584)
History "Neogenics was a dead end Spider-Man. In the end, we learned nothing except that Wyndham was good for wasting my time and my money." Norman Virgil Osborn is a business tycoon and former chemical engineer. The son of a shoe salesman (a fact that Norman would consistently reference to his son, in order to try and instill the value of hard work into him), Norman was an only child who took every opportunity he had to try and climb out of poverty (including cashing in his mother's life insurance and using that as the basis of his college education.) A brilliant student, Norman attended ESU and Rutgers University, gaining a master's degree in chemical engineering as well as taking several courses in business administration. Out of college, he gained a job working at Alchemex in the late seventies, one of the premier chemical companies in New York. While employed, he managed to get several different patents for his employer that make Alchemex millions Over time, however, Norman's ambition became apparent, as he charmed his way out of simply being a chemical engineer to becoming an executive at Alchemex. He then made a power play, selling all of the patents to a shell company that he set up himself for a fraction of what they were worth, while also blaming Alchemex's CEO Mendel Stromm on the sale, causing his eventual resignation and prosecution for the crimes. Osborn then left Alchemex and took over the shell company, renaming it Oscorp, and using the patents to build up his new company as a giant practically overnight, achieving his height when he purchased Alchemex outright and merged it into his own company. In the mid 1990s, Osborn began experimenting with genetic research, hiring renowned expert Herbert Wyndham to begin further refining of his theories of a technology known as Neogenics. Wyndham was seemingly on the cusp of making a breakthrough, however he was moving far too slow for Osborn's tastes, so he ordered the project terminated and the data to be destroyed (telling an intern named Richard Parker to do the deed). Osborn didn't pay anymore mind to the fact that the data wasn't destroyed at the time, nor of Wyndham's sudden disappearance afterwards. Around the turn of the century, Osborn married an unnamed woman and had a son named Harry. The relationship did not last though, and Norman divorced the woman when Harry was only 5 years old. Though he had attained the fortune he always wanted, he was looked down upon by the high society of New York, and it is thought that Osborn had some dealings with some of the crime lords of New York, chief among them Wilson Fisk, beginning at this time, contributing to Fisk's eventual rise to become the Kingpin of crime. When Harry entered high school, Osborn was facing strong challenges from Stark Industries, a resurgent Pym Technologies, and others. Looking for a new advantage, Osborn dug up the old data concerning Neogenics and tried to have his scientists discover more of Wyndham's work, but the experiments all ended in (seeming) failure. Osborn let the technology lapse but retained one of the leads of the project, a Dr. Kristin Farley. Several months later, Norman was visited surprisingly by Spider-Man, who wanted information on Neogenics. Norman had little info to give him, but did notice when Spider-Man seemed taken aback when he mentioned Richard Parker's involvement. Filing that information away for later, and noticing when the Lizard was publicized throughout New York, Norman told his son Harry to get closer to Peter Parker to improve his science grade, while also redirecting Dr. Farley to resume further research into Neogenics, paying closer attention to the science this time. Powers & Abilities * Ruthless Businessman: Norman Osborn is considered a cutthroat business man, one of the most ruthless in all of New York. While some (Tony Stark) have scoffed at his methods, Norman has managed to crush all of his direct competition at one point or another. * Skilled Chemist: Osborn is a skilled chemist and biologist in his own right, with many of the patents he owns based on chemicals of his own design, forming the foundation of his fortune. Weaknesses Osborn, like many businessmen, has a desire for power and profit above all else. While he seems to genuinely care about his son Harry, descriptions of him by other characters at least seem to mention that he would do anything to increase his bottom line. Film Details Norman Osborn appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Michael Keaton. * Iron Man 4 (2016) only * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) flashback * Spectacular Spider-Man (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters